


Cinnamon, Gingerbread, and Pine

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Nesting, Omega Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Jared comes home for the holiday hiatus to a surprise.





	Cinnamon, Gingerbread, and Pine

Jared opened the front door to the house, happy to be home from filming for the holiday break.  He was immediately hit with your scent, happy Omega flooding the house.  Any leftover stress he felt from filming was gone in no time, your presence calming him before he even saw you.

As he put his bags down and took a few steps into the house, he could smell a few other things in the air – cinnamon, gingerbread, pine.

You were obviously getting into the holiday cheer.

“Y/N?” he called, wondering where you were.  Usually you were at the door as soon as he came home, smelling his Alpha presence in the house and coming to greet him.  He walked into the living room, smiling as he saw the gingerbread cookies on the coffee table.  He grabbed one and bit it’s head off, continuing his search through the house.

“Babe, where are you?” he called out again, heading for the kitchen.  You weren’t there, either, but he did find the scene of where you’d obviously been spending much of your time: baking and cooking supplies were everywhere and the oven was on, something surely delicious cooking inside of it. He glanced at the timer and saw it still had an hour to go, so he knew you had to be around the house somewhere.

Not seeing you anywhere on the first floor, Jared began climbing the stairs, eating the rest of his gingerbread man as he passed the huge Christmas tree that you’d begun decorating.  Since you and Jared had mated, he’d always had a real tree sent to the house before he came home.  You would start decorating it, getting the bottom half of the tree perfect, but you always let Jared decorate the top half of the tree.  He was tall enough to not need a ladder or step stool, so it was a good compromise.

As Jared climbed the stairs, he heard soft Christmas music playing from the spare bedroom.  He followed the sound, sure that he would find you there.  You always got super into the holiday season, beginning to listen to Christmas music the day after Thanksgiving.  Sure enough, when he was just a few steps away from the room, he could hear you singing along with Bing Crosby’s voice.

Jared pushed open the door to look inside, his eyes lighting up at the sight.  “Babe?” he asked, wonder in his voice.

You looked up from where you sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by piles and piles of baby things. “Jay!  I didn’t know you were home yet!” you said happily, standing up quickly and running to jump in his arms.  Jared wrapped you up in his embrace, lifting you up into the air.  His nose buried itself in your neck and that’s when he smelled it.

You were pregnant.

“Omega,” he said with urgency, inhaling deeply.  “Is it true?”

You giggled, a watery sound that he realized meant you were crying.  You pulled away, smiling as the tears welled up in your eyes.  “Yes!  Yes, I was going to tell you for Christmas, but I got so distracted with everything…”

Jared looked around the room and thought of the baking and cooking downstairs.  “You’ve been nesting, Omega,” he said happily, a smile forming on his face.  “The gingerbread cookies, the dinner, the room in here…You’re getting ready for our pup!”

You nodded, the swell of your heart as if it would jump right out of your chest you were so happy. Now that your Alpha was home to celebrate with you, all was right in your world.

“You obviously didn’t stop by our bedroom…the covers look like a cocoon with the way I’ve been sleeping the past week.”

Jared grabbed your waist, pulling you after him out of the spare room – the  _baby’s_  room – and toward the master bedroom.  “You have to show me, I think we need to test this cocoon out with some celebratory welcome home time…”

You giggled, letting Jared drag you into your room and throw you on the bed, ruffling the mass of fuzzy blankets you’d so meticulously arranged.  His body followed yours, kissing your lips before moving down to kiss your stomach, as well.  “I’m gonna make your mama feel so good, baby…”


End file.
